


wisteria

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Let me get out of this miseryStay away from me





	wisteria

ทุกๆ อย่างมันเริ่มจากคุณ...

ความอ้างว้างเดียวดายของฉันในวันนี้เกิดจากคุณ

สายลมหนาวเย็นกระทบแก้ม ปลายผมของฉันที่อยู่นอกหมวกไหมพรมนั้นเย็นและเปียกชื้นเพราะหิมะที่กำลังตก ฉันเดินฝ่าสายลมและก้อนน้ำแข็งอันละมุนกลับที่พัก และนั่นทำให้ฉันรู้สึกเหนื่อยล้าเหลือเกิน ฉันทนต่อไปไม่ไหว ครั้นจะหยุดเดินกลางทางก็ทำไม่ได้ สุดท้ายฉันกลับจมอยู่กับความหนาวเย็นและกองหิมะขาวที่กำลังเพิ่มสูงขึ้นอย่างต่อเนื่อง

คุณพร่ำบอกเสมอว่าโลกนี้นั้นโหดร้าย แต่คุณรู้หรือไม่ คุณนั้นโหดร้ายยิ่งกว่าใครในโลกหล้า

คุณคือต้นวิสทีเรีย สวยงาม รุนแรง แต่น่าเสียดายที่คุณไม่ได้เหมือนต้นวิสทีเรียอย่างบริบูรณ์ เพราะคุณไม่ได้มีชีวิตยืนยาวอย่างที่ควรจะเป็น แม้ว่าทุกๆ ส่วนของต้นวิสทีเรียนั้นจะสวยงามและเรียบง่าย แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว หากเผลอไปจับมัน คุณอาจตายได้ในเวลาอันสั้น พิษของมันรุนแรงและร้ายเหลือเกิน

ไม่ต่างกับคุณ คุณคือความงดงามแต่ร้ายแรง สัมผัสเพียงปลายนิ้ว ก็แล่นตรงไปถึงหัวใจ และหยุดหายใจในทันที รอยยิ้มและดวงหน้าของคุณนั้นทำให้ฉันยิ้มได้เสมอ และในตอนนี้มันเป็นเพียงรอยยิ้มอันเศร้าสร้อยที่ฉันไม่อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้นกับฉันหรือกับใครก็ตาม รอยยิ้มที่ไม่อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้นมา และมันมักจะมาพร้อมกับคราบน้ำตาเมื่อฉันนึกถึงคุณเสมอ

ไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงหัวเราะที่เราเคยมีให้กัน

ไม่มีแม้แต่ว่าอบอุ่นในฤดูหนาวที่เคยผิงไฟ

ไม่มีแม้แต่ 'คุณ' อยู่ข้างกาย

ฉันกัดฟันเดินมาจนถึงที่พักของตัวเอง อากาศภายในอาคารนั้นอบอุ่นยิ่งกว่าด้านนอก แต่แล้วขาของฉันกลับหยุดนิ่งอยู่กับที่ และสุดท้ายฉันนั่งร้องไห้อยู่บริเวณทางเดิน ความเศร้าเสียใจถาโถมมาอย่างต่อเนื่อง ความโกรธยิ่งเพิ่มขึ้นร้อยเท่าทวีคูณ ฉันท้อแท้กับการใช้ชีวิตอยู่ที่ไม่มีคุณเหลือเกิน ความเหนื่อยล้าในทุกๆ วันนั้นเทียบไม่ได้เมื่อไม่มีคุณอยู่ข้างกาย ไม้มีแม้แต่รอยยิ้มที่คุณมักมอบให้กับฉัน

คุณรู้บ้างไหมว่าฉันคิดถึงผมสีแดงเพลิงของคุณเหลือเกิน คุณทำให้ฉันเคยชินกับการที่มีคุณอยู่ข้างกาย และคำสัญญาสุดท้ายจากคุณไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นจริง และฉันจะโทษใครได้เล่า นอกจากตัวคุณเอง ที่จากไปไร้คำบอกลา 

ได้โปรดอย่าเดินจากฉันไป คุณเคยบอก แต่ในวันนี้คุณกลับเลือกเดินจากฉันไปเสียเอง

คุณย้ำซ้ำๆ ด้วยคำว่า เธอต้องการฉัน ฉันรู้ แต่คุณกลับหายไปในวันที่ฉันต้องการคุณจริงๆ

ในวันที่ฉันไม่มีใคร ฉันเคยมีคุณอยู่ข้างกาย คุณพร่ำบอกด้วยคำว่า แล้วมันจะดีขึ้น แต่ในวันนี้กลับไม่มีอีกแล้ว

โอ้, นาตาชา, ดอกวิสทีเรียที่รัก ขอเพียงหนึ่งสัมผัส ให้ฉันได้ติดตามคุณไปตลอดกาล


End file.
